the road to happiness
by jojizzaah
Summary: Summary: Castiel Novak works at a grocery with his friend Sam Winchester. When Sam's brother, Dean, shows up, Castiel's life slowly begins to change. Rating: M


**AN: Hello guys! So I decided to make another Destiel fanfic, and I hope you'll like it.**

**My inspiration for this one is actually rather simple. I got it from my work, and an image of Dean (or Jensen) as a US Marshal or something. And then my brain just added all of these things.**

_Castiel felt his heart rushing. He could hardly breathe properly. The other man's lips were pressed onto his own, and he could taste the mint in his breath. His tongue was soft and wet, and the inside of his mouth was hot. Castiel gasped for air when the man laid a pair of hands on his hips. Castiel tugged gently on the man's shirt who unbuckled his belt. They broke apart for a split second to remove a layer of clothing, and they looked into each others eyes. Castiel's blue met the man's green-_

Castiel frowned. Why did he had to destroy his fantasies like that? Why had he pictured _green_ eyes? Castiel sighed and drag his long fingers through his black hair. He was at work, sitting behind one of the cash registers at a local grocery. Another man sat in a cash register before him. The man's hair was dark brown and pretty long. His eyes were hazel-brown.

"What's wrong, Castiel?"

Castiel ignored the burning gaze of the man.

"Nothing, Sam. Get back to your reading." replied Castiel. Sam Winchester shrugged and turned his gaze towards the magazine he was holding in his hands. Castiel dragged his hand over the wave next to him. The day had been incredible dull. Almost no customers had come in for the whole day, which was odd. It normally started pouring in at least a few people around noon, but no. Castiel sat where he had for the eight hours, just as bored as before. He started to spin on his chair, and looked up in the ceiling. He got a bit dizzy, but he didn't mind.

"I think I should get a cat." he said suddenly and hardly heard the laugh that came from Sam.

"Yeah, okay. You do that."

The sound of a moving chair made Castiel stop his spinning and looked towards Sam. He raised his brows as the room continued to spin and grabbed onto the desk in front of him.

"I'm off now, so... See ya'."

Castiel frowned. As his vision became more stable he slowly opened his mouth in despair.

"So, what? You're just going to leave me here?" he muttered and Sam smiled. He shrugged and gave Castiel a that's-too-bad-look. Castiel groaned and threw a quick look on the clock. He had only an hour left of his shift, then he was leaving. With that in mind, Castiel started to spin his chair again.

_Line break_

"Excuse me?"

Castiel jumped at the sound of somebody's voice. Castiel had been resting his head on his arms, and he had almost fallen asleep when the man had spoke. He looked at the man who was standing in front of him with a friendly, but hesitating expression on his face. Castiel was a bit embarrassed but ignore the heat on his cheeks as he gave the man a quick once-over. He had short brown hair and green eyes. Castiel made eye contact for a short period of time before looking at the counter. There where no groceries waiting to be payed for. Castiel looked at the man again and raised one brow.

"Yes?" replied Castiel and didn't care how odd it must sound when the man had spoken a while ago. The man seemed to relax and nodded towards the phone that was laying next to Castiel.

"Would you mind calling a guy and make him come over here? He is working today." the man said. Castiel nodded.

"His name is Sam Winchester."

Castiel nodded again and picked up the phone.

"Who is it that is wanting his presence?" asked Castiel before pressing any numbers on the phone. The man grinned.

"It's a surprise."

Castiel shrugged and pressed three numbers on the phone. 616. It didn't take long before Sam answered.

"There is a man here who is in need of your attendance." said Castiel and Sam reluctantly said okay before Castiel hung up. He then glanced at the man again. Now that he thought of it, he looked kind of...

"Dean!"

Castiel jumped for the second time that day. He saw Sam rushing forward and pulling the man into a hug. The man just laughed and hugged Sam back. After a while the man pushed Sam away and his grin grew.

"Okay, Sam. No chick-flick moment." he said and Sam laughed.

"Yeah, okay Dean. It's just good to see you." replied Sam and Dean nodded. Sam then turned towards Castiel who sat there, frozen. He didn't know how to react to the two men. He had no idea what was going on.

"Dean, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is my brother Dean."

Oh. Brothers. That explained the similarity between the two of them.

"Hello, Dean." said Castiel and tried to look Dean in the eyes. He failed when his gaze met the green color, and ignore the weird look Dean was giving him. Castiel decided to at least make a compromise, for Sam's sake. He didn't look Dean in the eyes, instead he looked at his nose. Exactly at the spot between the eyes. Dean seemed to relax and he smiled at Castiel.

"Hi, Castiel. Nice to meet you." he said and reached out a hand to Castiel who shook it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Castiel." said Sam. Castiel raised a hand towards him and looked down at the counter. When Sam and Dean left him, he glanced at the two brothers. He wished he could have a family, just like they did.


End file.
